Patent Document 1 describes a patterned polarizing film with a polyvinyl alcohol polarizing layer, and a circular polarizing plate comprising the polarizing film. However, there are problems in that the process for producing the polarizing film is complex and that the film is thick. Patent Document 2 describes a polarizing film comprising a polarizer consisting of a coating layer, and a circular polarizing plate comprising the polarizing film. However, a patterned polarizing film comprising a patterned polarizer consisting of a coating layer has not been known.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,285 B
Patent Document 2: JP 2006-337892 A